


A Nice Night Together

by Damien_Kova



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Riven and Yasuo spend an intimate night together. With Riven being in charge.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day at battle, but now that they were alone, Riven couldn’t hide the smile on her face as she closed the door to the hotel room she was sharing with Yasuo. The two had been together for ages. So long, in fact, that neither of them could remember exactly how long it had been. Only that they were together for long enough that it didn’t matter and they wouldn’t leave the other one no matter what. 

Riven’s heart skipped a beat in her chest as she stepped away from the door and noticed Yasuo already sitting on the edge of the bed that they were going to share. “How long has it been since we’ve had some time alone like this?~”

“Long enough that I wish we could do this more often.” Yasuo’s lips curled into a gentle and almost unnoticeable smile as she looked up and saw his lover standing in front of him in the bunny suit that she sometimes went into battle with. He never understood just how she could participate in battle while wearing something like that, but he never took more than a moment to think about it. There was no reason to when Riven looked as good as she did in it. Especially as she dragged her tongue along her lips while making her way over to him.

“Well then, what do you say we make tonight count? There’s no telling when we’ll have a chance like this again.” Riven reached her hands out and cupped her lover’s cheeks into her hands, taking charge of the moment and pulling him into a gentle and loving kiss. One that displayed every ounce of emotion she felt for her man she was currently kissing. Her lips curled into a smile against his own as she deepened the affection, pulling her hands away from Yasuo’s cheeks only to bring them to his body.

From there, Riven didn’t hesitate to start stripping them both naked. She had something special planned for their night alone and she didn’t want to waste a single moment. When she pulled away from Yasuo’s lips a moment later, she looked him in the eyes while pulling the fabric that covered him completely off of his body. Riven giggled under her breath as she slowly stripped her boyfriend until he was wearing absolutely nothing, his clothing across the room and on the floor.

Of course, her eyes drifted between his legs to the average-sized cock that rested against his thigh but slowly hardened with her staring. “Seems like someone is starting to enjoy themselves, huh?~” Riven dragged her tongue along her lips as she stripped herself out of her bunny suit, pulling the entire thing down to her waist and swaying her hips from side to side as she got it over her rear end and down to her ankles. As she stepped out of it, exposing her thirteen-inch cock to her lover, she pushed him off of the bed and onto his knees in the same motion. “I think you know what I want, dear.~”   
  
It didn’t take more than a moment for Yasuo to nod his head and allow his lips to part, taking the head of his lover’s hardening cock into his mouth. He couldn’t remember the last time he had sucked her cock on command like this, but the feeling of her cock against his tongue always stirred something inside of him. Something lustful and needy that caused him to pop his lips off from around her shaft and steadily pepper kisses along the underside of it, making his way toward the base of her cock. And the soft and quiet sounds of pleasure that left Riven as a result always pushed Yasuo to move a little faster as he pressed his tongue against her cock.

Riven was always thrilled to feel Yasuo’s talented tongue on her cock. It was one of the best that she had ever experienced, especially once he got to know what she liked. “I’ve been thinking about the feeling of your tongue on my cock since I saw you today. I’ve missed the feeling of your mouth so much.” She bit down on her lower lip as she felt her boyfriend slowly and steadily lick his way back up her shaft and toward the tip of her length. It always felt magical to feel his tongue moving along her sensitive skin. But when he took her now hard cock into his mouth once again? Riven couldn’t stop herself from moaning in pure bliss.

A quiet and blissful gasp spilled from her lips as Yasuo started to work his way down her cock. Riven could feel his tongue dancing along her shaft as he moved down her length, taking things slow to make sure she enjoyed herself. And that was something she loved about him. Even if he was a big, strong, and powerful man that could handle almost anything, he was always delicate and attentive when it came to pleasing her. “A little bit more, Yasuo. Let’s see if you can take the whole thing after how long it’s been. I don’t want my pet getting rusty now.~”

As his lover talked to him, Yasuo could feel his own cock hardening as a result. It wasn’t anything special or new for him to feel turned on from the way Riven spoke while he sucked her off. But it always caused his cock to throb and his body to crave the attentive and perfect touch she provided him during their time alone. However, he knew that he needed to focus on her and her desires. Not what he wanted from her.

Yasuo took a deep breath through his nose as he pressed his tongue against the underside of Riven’s cock, slowly working his way down to her base. He took inch after inch of her thirteen-inch cock, enjoying the way it felt in his mouth and the way it tasted on his tongue. Of course, he enjoyed the way it reached into his throat as well, causing his neck to bulge out ever so slightly as a result of her girth and her length allowing her to reach the back of his throat. But, he didn’t stop moving or pushing himself forward until he reached the base of her cock.

Every single inch that Yasuo took made Riven feel like she was on cloud nine. Every inch of her shaft covered in his saliva, his wonderful tongue dancing and swirling around her member, and the tightness of his throat clamping down around her shaft once he got low enough. But when he reached the base, Riven couldn’t stop herself from moaning out in true bliss, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching as she threaded a few fingers into his hair.

A bright smile came to her lips as she leaned her head back and accepted the pleasure that he was bringing her. And that smile only grew as he reached both of his hands around her waist and cupped each cheek of her plump rear end into his hands. Where he pulled her as flush against his face as he could, burying her shaft as deep as he could into his throat. “Fuck! That’s the way, baby. Take every inch like a slut. Show me you know how to handle my cock!~”   
  
When she felt Yasuo start swallowing around her shaft, Riven was pushed over the edge and into a powerful orgasm. She grabbed a firm hold on his head and kept him as flush against her hips as she could manage, making sure that his nose was pressed against her pelvis and that he couldn’t breathe as a result. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she throbbed and unloaded inside of his mouth and throat.

Of course, having Riven cum in his mouth was nothing new. Yasuo knew to swallow each and every drop that was given to him, happily continuing to swallow around her throbbing shaft as she unloaded inside of him. Rope after thick, gooey, and heated rope of her spunk flooded into his throat and he was happy to swallow it all down, his lips curling into a faint smile for a moment until her grip loosened on his head.

Even when she slowly pulled her hips back and allowed Yasuo’s throat to be emptied of her cock, Riven couldn’t believe that he had brought her to orgasm so quickly. It made sense in the back of her mind with just how long they were together. But with just how heavenly her dick felt as she finally got the tip out of his mouth, slapping it down onto his face, it was still a shock. Especially when he dragged his tongue along the underside of her shaft once again. “I hope… I hope you know I’m not done with you, babe.”   
  
“Of course not. We wouldn’t be doing this if you could only cum once before you were done.” Yasuo smirked as he felt Riven suddenly grab a firm hold onto his shoulders and pick him up off of the floor. She hoisted him onto the bed and bent him over the side of it, allowing his cock and his rear end to hang off the side while the rest of his body was pressed against the sheets. Of course, he didn’t stop her, knowing what was coming and how much she was going to enjoy herself if she enjoyed the blowjob that much.

However, when Riven got her lover bent over the side of their bed, she couldn’t help but stare at his rear end. It wasn’t as plump or jiggly as hers was, but it was more than enough to make her happy. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she reached her hands out and grabbed Yasuo’s ass cheeks. One hand grabbed onto each cheek as she started to play with it.

At first, Riven simply rubbed her hand against his skin, enjoying the feeling of her boyfriend’s ass in her hands. But as the seconds slowly ticked by, she started to grope his rear end. Even going as far as to bring a hand back and playfully swat his rear end to see just how much it would jiggle for her. Unfortunately, it wasn’t as much as she would’ve liked to see, but Riven still smiled all the same. Her heart skipped a beat as she cupped both of Yasuo’s ass cheeks in her hands and squeezed them, spreading them and exposing his asshole to her. “Are you ready, love?”   
  
All Yasuo could do was nod to his lover’s question. He was ready for this. He was ready for her incredible cock to fill his asshole and stretch his ass to make sure that she fit. And he got exactly what he wanted a moment later when the head of his shaft pressed against his back door. A sharp and passionate breath left his lips when the head of Riven’s shaft started to slowly and steadily push into his ass, the woman of his dreams taking her time to make sure that she didn’t hurt him.

Each and every inch of Riven’s shaft that slowly filled Yasuo’s asshole caused him to shiver and shudder in place, the feeling of her cock filling him being almost enough to make his toes curl as he stayed bent over the bed. But he didn’t move too much as Riven kept a hand on his back, keeping him pressed into the bed while she sank into him. Eventually, her hips met his ass and both of them let out a blissful and melodic sound together.

Riven smiled as she laid over her lover and started to slowly rock her hips back and forth, making sure to give his body some sort of time to adjust to her size while she got the pleasure that she deserved. She dragged her tongue along the edge of his ear with her smile only growing when she heard Yasuo whine underneath her. “It feels so good to be inside of you again, babe. I feel like it’s been far too long since I’ve had this chance.~”   
  
Underneath her, Riven listened to Yasuo continue to whine to her gentle thrusts, waiting for those sounds to turn into the lurid moans she was hoping for. Luckily, it didn’t take more than a moment for those whines and heated breaths to become shameless and blissful moans, prompting her to start picking up the pace of her thrusts. “I’m so happy to be able to fuck you like this, Yasuo. I wish I could do it more often.”   
  
Yasuo gasped when he felt Riven start picking up the pace of her thrusts, the entirety of her cock slamming into his asshole and stretching out his anal walls so that she would fit. It felt fantastic to be on the receiving end of a thick and throbbing member slamming into his ass. And Yasuo wasn’t afraid to let the pleasure he felt spill from his lips. Each thrust that filled his ass caused another blissful sound to leave him and fill the room around the couple, likely almost getting loud enough to let anyone that might be nearby hear just what was going on.

Of course, Riven continued to pick up the pace of her thrusts, the pleasure that she felt pushing her to move faster and get every ounce of bliss that she could out of this. Luckily, it wasn’t that hard to do with just how happily and shamelessly Yasuo moaned underneath her. Whether it was from just how hard and fast she was fucking him, or if it was the fact that she continued to lick and play with his earlobe, or maybe even the fact that she throbbed against his anal walls like she was ready to blow only after a few minutes. She didn’t know just why he was so vocal about his pleasure right now, but Riven couldn’t bring herself to care. Not when she felt just as good and didn’t want to stop any time soon.

Each thrust that filled him caused Yasuo to be pushed closer and closer to orgasm without his cock so much as being touched by either of them. Part of him felt ashamed that he was able to cum without anyone touching his cock. But in the same moment that shame crossed his mind, it was immediately wiped away by the pleasure and love that he felt for Riven, knowing that it was only because of her and the way she played with him that he could do it. Hot and heavy breaths left Yasuo with each thrust as he inched his way toward his climax, holding tightly onto the bed while his lover thrust into him from behind. “Riven, I’m…”   
  
“Me too, Yasuo. Let’s cum together.” Riven grabbed a firm hold onto Yasuo’s hips as she reached the peak of her bliss, her teeth sinking into his neck so she could add a last source of pleasure while she buried her shaft deep into his asshole. Every inch of her member throbbed and pulsed inside of his ass, allowing her to unload inside of him without a care in the world. Rope after rope of her heated, thick, and potent spunk flooded his anal walls and caused her to happily moan out in bliss.

On the other hand, Yasuo reached his peak only when he felt Riven cum inside of him. Feeling each rope of cum splatter against his anal walls, painting them a thick shade of white while she throbbed inside of him caused him to go over the edge and into his orgasm. With a deep and pleasurable gasp, he erupted with his cock still pressed against the side of the bed and pointed toward the floor. Rope after rope of his own thick seed splattered along the floor and created a small puddle of cum between his feet.

Fortunately, neither of them care as Yasuo turned his head and caught Riven in a gentle and loving kiss. The gentle yet tired nature of the way she returned his affection told him that she was likely done for now. Even if she only wanted to take a break for a few minutes, Yasuo knew that Riven was done for now. And that was enough for him to slowly crawl onto the bed and pull her with him. “We can continue in a bit.”   
  
*******************************************************   
  
Yasuo was right. Only a few minutes of a break was all that Riven needed before she was up and ready to go again. Fortunately, she didn’t need to take a break after that first time and that led him to where he was now. It had been hours since their first time having sex tonight, but he was on his hands and knees with Riven behind him and thrusting into his as quickly and roughly as she could. Of course, Yasuo loved each and every moment of it, happily moaning and screaming right along with his lover as she ravaged his asshole and fucked him for hours on end.

“It feels so good! Your asshole feels incredible, Yasuo! I don’t think anyone could ever compete with you in bed!” Riven threw her head back in bliss as she held tightly onto her boyfriend’s hips, having decided to fuck him doggy-style for this round after going for so many already. Luckily, each thrust that she filled him with seemed to feel even better than the last, no matter how long they had been going at it.

Riven brought a hand away from Yasuo’s hips and quickly brought it back down onto his ass, swatting his right ass cheek and leaving a red handprint that disappeared after a moment. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she did it again, this time earning a scream of bliss from the man she loved. “Does it feel good having your ass spanked like this?~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as the same hand that she just used to spank Yasuo simply rubbed his rear end and the spot that she had smacked, loving the way he whined in front of her.

Of course it felt good to him. Everything that Riven did felt wonderful to Yasuo. Even when she got rougher than he thought he would like and plunged into his cock with the kind of intensity he had only seen her use on the battlefield. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt another rough smack land on his ass cheek. However, instead of a second quickly following it, that hand simply glid along his skin until Riven grabbed onto his hips once again.

Yasuo turned his head to look behind him and see just why Riven had stopped, only to be greeted with the sight of her smiling down at him and the feeling of her cock throbbing inside of his ass once again. Right then and there, he knew that she was going to cum inside of him again and that it was going to push him into another orgasm. But he didn’t let it stop him. A smile came to Yasuo’s face as he started to push his hips back against Riven’s, rocking himself in the same rhythm that she moved her hips.

Over and over again, Riven thrust into her boyfriend’s asshole without remorse, loving the way it clenched and convulsed around her cock. Of course, she knew that she could flip him over and ride his cock all night if she wanted to. But she was far too happy with the feeling of his tight anal walls wrapped snugly around her shaft. Especially when it brought her to an orgasm like the one that rushed through her. Strong, powerful, and euphoric.

She threw her head back in pure bliss as she held on tightly to Yasuo’s hips, burying her shaft as deep as she could into his asshole and holding him in place so that he wouldn’t keep rocking. Rope after rope of her seed flooding his asshole for the tenth time tonight, allowing her to gasp and scream in pleasure while holding tightly to him. “I love your ass!~”   
  
On the other hand, feeling Riven cum inside of him again pushed Yasuo over the edge of his own orgasm. The feeling of her firm grip on his hips, the fact that her cock remained hard as a rock inside of him despite them fucking for hours on end, and the heat that swelled inside of him because of her orgasm all pushed him into his own. He let out another hot and shameless moan as his grip tightened on the bedsheets, rope after rope of his own seed splattering against the sheets as he was held in place. However, when Riven started to rock her hips back and forth once again, Yasuo realized they were far from done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo and Riven spend even more time together, this time having their fun in front of a crowd.

After the night they spent in the hotel room, Riven and Yasuo were still excited beyond belief. They didn’t know just how much more time together they had, but they were still happy to make their way out of the hotel room and make their way outside the building, sharing kiss after kiss after kiss with each other and not caring who could see them. The two hadn’t even bothered to get dressed or cleaned up from the night before, leaving them naked and with cum stained on their skin as they made their way out into the open.

Riven playfully bit down on Yasuo’s lower lip, tugging it before looking him in the eyes and smiling. “I can’t believe that you still want to keep going. Or that you even still can keep going. You don’t normally want to after just waking up.~” With a smile on her face, she smacked his ass in front of everyone that was there, uncaring about just how many people saw them or how many were going to stare.

Of course, when his ass got smacked, Yasuo couldn’t help but smile and latch onto Riven’s body. He may have been the bigger of the two, but having his lover smack and grab onto his ass like it was a plaything for her always managed to get him excited for whatever she had to offer him. And when another kiss followed the smack and he found himself pressed against the building’s walls, Yasuo couldn’t help but smile at her. “What can I say? You know how to get me excited every time we see each other.”   
  
Hearing a response like that got Riven excited in a hurry. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she kept Yasuo pressed firmly against the hotel’s outside wall. Her hard cock pressed against his plump rear end as she turned him around and pressed his stomach against the wall. “Don’t say things like that, Babe… You’re going to turn me on in front of all these people.~” Riven dragged her tongue along her lips as she pressed her hard cock against her boyfriend’s asshole, slowly pushing her hips forward to bury it into him.

Yasuo already knew just how excited and turned on Riven was. And it turned him on even more to know that she was willing to fuck him like this in front of people. With him being pinned to the wall, he couldn’t struggle or get into a comfortable position as both of her hands were on his back. But he didn’t care about that. The feeling of his girlfriend’s massive member slowly filling his asshole was enough to make him happy. Especially when she started to rock her hips back and forth and start at a slow pace. “Fuck… It always feels so big…”   
  
Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when Riven heard a few voices behind her muttering to themselves. She had almost forgotten that there were people around and watching. But hearing them mumble about her and Yasuo only caused her to pick up the pace of her thrusts and start truly fucking the man she loved. Each and every inch of her hard and throbbing cock plunged into his asshole with each quick and rough thrust that she made.

The fact that he still clenched tightly around her shaft as she fucked him made it clear that Yasuo was enjoying the attention that they were getting as well. And it only made Riven purr as she leaned forward and pressed a few kisses against his neck and jawline. “Gods, it turns me on so much to know that people are watching us like this. I didn’t think it would be so exciting to be watched.~” Riven continued to thrust into Yasuo as the people around her grew a little bit louder, not wanting to be heard but clearly surprised that she was the one fucking him and not the other way around.

Of course, getting his asshole fucked by Riven was one of Yasuo’s favorite things to do when they were together. But the fact that people were now watching only caused the pleasure that he felt to grow. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from his lips with each thrust, his eyes closing as Riven seemed to just thrust deeper and harder into him. It caused Yasuo to moan rather quickly as he felt her hands move from his back to his hips, keeping him in place so she could fully be in control.   
  
“Do you want to be filled in front of all of these people, babe? Do you want them to watch as I pump you full of my cum and you cum all over this wall?~” When Riven watched Yasuo nod with a desperate look in his eyes, she was quick to kiss him again, uncaring about everyone gasping at their display. She quickly slammed her hips into him and kept a firm hold on his body, loving the fact that he was starting to convulse and quiver around her cock as it plunged into him again and again.

Yasuo, on the other hand, couldn’t believe that this was happening. He loved every second of this. From being seen being fucked to having the love of his life fuck his ass to having people chattering to themselves about the display they were putting on. It caused him to gasp and moan as he reached his orgasm first. A hot and heavy breath spilled from his lips as his hard cock erupted before Riven’s did. Rope after rope of his heated seed splattered against the wall that he was pressed against, dripping down onto his feet and onto the ground as Riven continued to thrust into him.

With the feeling of Yasuo’s asshole clenching down around her shaft as she continued to fuck him, Riven couldn’t stop herself from reaching her peak. A loud and shameless moan erupted from her lips as she forced every inch of her dick as deep as she could into her lover. And when she reached her peak, she came right then and there. Rope after rope of her thick, heated, and potent spunk flooded into Yasuo’s asshole, painting his insides a thick layer of white as she held onto his body.

Both of them ignored the loud and shameful gasps that were leaving the people around them. Deep down, neither could bring themselves to care about it. Especially as their bodies just felt fantastic from the sex they just had. And the fact that everyone was still staring and watching only turned them on even more. Even though both of them had came, Riven couldn’t stop herself from chuckling and pulling herself out of her lover’s asshole, enjoying the sight of her seed dripping out of his ass. “Doesn’t that feel good, Yasuo? Having everyone watching like this?”   
  
Unfortunately, Yasuo didn’t get a chance to say anything as he turned around to answer Riven and was simply met with a deep and passionate kiss being pressed against his lips. Not that he was complaining about it. He was more than happy to smile and return the affection that was given to him as Riven’s hands explored his body. He was also more than happy to feel her soft hand gently stroking his shaft while she kissed him again and again. It just went to show him how much she loved him and his body, even with everyone watching them.   
  
“Hey, babe… I’ve wanted to do something since we met yesterday. Do you mind?” Riven smirked as she slowly and carefully brought Yasuo to the ground and laid him on his back, her smile growing even wider as his cock stood hard and tall for her. “Good, I want to feel you inside of me. It’s been so long.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she steadily climbed into her boyfriend’s lap, purposefully taking her time so that everyone around could see them and enjoy the show they were about to put on.

Of course, Yasuo wasn’t against letting Riven ride him. It had been a long time since she had taken his dick, so it felt like a breath of fresh air as she leaned against his body and placed a firm kiss onto his lips. The feeling of her breasts squishing against his torso while her dripping wet pussy rocked back and forth against the tip of his cock, teasing him, was something that he loved more than the kisses that were trailing along his jawline and toward his shoulders.

However, before he could say anything and ask Riven to hurry up, she dropped herself down onto his lap and impaled herself on his cock. A loud and shameless moan came from both of them as the entirety of Yasuo’s hard member filled his lover’s pussy right then and there, giving everyone a show and allowing the two lovebirds to feel connected once again. “Damnit… I was wondering how long you were planning on taking.”   
  
“Sorry, babe. I don’t want things to be over too quickly.~” Riven couldn’t help but smile as she brought one hand to her massive cock that rested against his stomach while her other came to her breast. She couldn’t stop herself from growing more and more excited now that she was able to see her cock against Yauso’s skin. It was just a big as she remembered, but the knowledge that Yasuo took it each and every time they saw each other caused Riven’s heart to skip a beat in her chest.

She immediately started to bounce on his lap, keeping one hand wrapped around his cock as it rested against his stomach. And right then and there, Riven knew that she had made the right choice in doing this. Not only could she turn her head and see a small crowd staring at them, but she was able to feel her boyfriend’s hard and throbbing cock buried inside of her pussy for the first time in ages. And his dick felt just as fantastic rubbing against her inner walls as she remembered it feeling.

Riven’s breath hitched in her throat time and time again as she impaled herself on Yasuo’s member, groping and squeezing her breasts as she stroked her cock against his stomach. It was a lot of pleasure to wash over her at once, but she took it all in stride. Not only did she let it not interfere with just how quickly she fucked herself on her lover’s cock, but she didn’t let it distract her from the fact that Yasuo had brought both of his hands to her hips in order to get a better hold on her. “I love you so much, babe… Nothing is ever going to change that.”   
  
“If you’re able to fuck me and yourself in front of a crowd, I’d certainly hope not.” Yasuo knew that he was reaching his peak quicker and quicker by the minute. Not only were Riven’s inner walls clamping down and convulsing around his member, but he could feel her cock throbbing against his chest. She was close to cumming right along with him. And it made him happy to know that she was still able to get off on his dick, even if she was the one in charge and on top.

Hot and heavy breaths spilled from his lips as he turned his head to look out at the crowd that was forming around them. None of them had faces that he recognized, but it excited him all the same to know just how intently they were all staring. Yasuo’s lips curled into a smile as he felt Riven’s gentle touch fall onto his cheek, and he couldn’t help but start thrusting into her as the pleasure started to get to be too much. “I’m almost there… I’m getting close…”

“That’s fine, babe. Cum inside of me. Fill me with every drop of your cum!” Riven bit down on her lower lip in anticipation as she felt him throbbing against her inner walls. All the while, she stroked her own cock against his chest. It wasn’t for any reason other than to bring herself even more pleasure, but it made her happy to see him looking down at her cock and the way it throbbed in her hand and against his skin. “I’m going to cum too… I’m almost there. Let’s cum together!”   
  
With a smile on her face, Riven threw her head back in bliss as she accepted the last few ounces of pleasure that she needed to reach her peak and cum. All while Yasuo thrust into her to reach the peak of his as well. The two of them forgot about the entire world for a moment as they came together, mating in front of the small crowd and not giving a damn about them all. Riven firmly grabbed onto her cock and stroked it as she felt Yasuo’s erupting against her inner walls.

On the other hand, Yasuo was too lost in his pleasure to even notice that Riven reached her peak as well. Rope after rope of his spunk flooded her inner walls and painted the inside of her womb white with his seed in front of all these people. And he couldn’t help but smile as she rocked her hips back and forth in his lap, her cock throbbing and pulsing against his chest and ready to blow.

However, just before she blew her load, Riven got up off of her boyfriend’s lap and pressed herself against the wall of the hotel they were at, panting and breathing heavily as she tried to get herself back under control. She felt so good right now being able to do this with Yasuo, the crowd and excitement from showing off coming second to the bliss that came from being with the man she loved. Unfortunately for Riven, it didn’t take more than a moment before that special man rolled over and got on his knees, pressing his lips against the underside of her throbbing shaft. “You just finished fucking me and you already want to suck me off? Talk about loving and attentive.~”   
  
Yasuo smirked as he listened to Riven, loving the way that she tried to tease him despite the fact that she denied herself an orgasm just to last a little bit longer. He pressed kiss after kiss after kiss against the length of her shaft, making sure to show it the affection he felt it deserved. As he made his way to the tip, Yasuo was able to feel his member throbbing and twitching against her face, making him smile as he finally made it all the way to the top.   
  
Though, he didn’t say a word as he took the head into his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around it. Yasuo kept his eyes on Riven’s face, making sure to take her time and tease her while he did this instead of throwing her directly into an orgasm without care. His lips curled into a smile as he started to slowly make his way down her shaft, keeping his tongue pressed against the underside of his cock in the process. Deep down, he enjoyed the way it felt against his tongue and the way it tasted as well, reminding him of just why he allowed himself to be the submissive one in their relationship all the time.

Fortunately for Riven, that meant having a wonderfully talented tongue dancing around his shaft as he bobbed his head up and down the length of her massive member. She didn’t hesitate to bring her hand to the back of his head, keeping a firm hold on him before keeping him in place. After only a moment or two, the pleasure that coursed through her prompted her to start thrusting into his mouth and causing her cock to push into his throat and stretch it around her. Not that either of them minded one bit. Her lips curled into a smile as she started to lose herself in the pleasure.

She may have wanted to last a little bit longer a bit ago, but now that she was on her feet and fucking her boyfriend’s face, Riven was enjoying herself far too much to worry about it. She bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as she picked up the pace, enjoying the way his tongue traveling along her member as she plunged it deeper and deeper into his mouth. Especially when he somehow managed to coil it around her shaft and keep it like that for a few thrusts. The pleasure and bliss that she felt lit up when he did that.

Unfortunately, due to just how large her cock actually was, he wasn’t able to do it more than a few seconds. But those few seconds were more than enough to convince Riven that she should allow herself to reach her orgasm and let things end here. And with the fact that she held back a little while ago, the pleasure that she felt right now was more than she expected she could feel while just having Yasuo suck her cock like this.

Of course, Yasuo could feel her member throbbing and pulsing in his mouth as she fucked his throat to her liking. And it was exactly what he wanted her to do. To use him until she reached her peak so that they could enjoy themselves just a little bit longer. And it showed that she was doing just that when he felt the first rope of her cum splatter against the back of his throat. From there, more and more ropes of her seed flooded into her throat before she pulled her hips back and kept his head in place.

Riven was quick to pull her cock from Yasuo’s mouth, slapping it down against his face as she continued to cum. Each and every drop of her seed splattering against his cheeks, onto his forehead, over one of his eyes, and even into his hair. And she loved watching as it unfolded in front of her. A bright smile came to her face as she stroked her shaft, trying to wring out every drop while he placed a few affectionate and needy kisses against her shaft. “Someone sure is feeling a bit more loving than usual. Isn’t he?~”   
  
Yasuo didn’t answer his lover as he continued to allow her cum to paint his skin and his hair, making him smile against her cock while she unloaded. Even though it lasted for a few moments before finally coming to a stop, he was happy to be able to enjoy that moment with her. Especially when she pushed her cock back into his mouth and allowed a single rope of her seed to paint his tongue. Something that prompted him to quickly swallow down every drop of her spunk that was in his mouth and his throat.

And it didn’t take more than a moment before Yasuo rose to his feet and cause Riven in a deep and passionate kiss. One that tasted of her cum and gave the two of them another reason to moan against the other’s lips while everyone around them watched with shock and confusion. But neither Yasuo nor Riven cared about them. They were far too engrossed in each other to worry about what was happening around them.

Which was exactly why Yasuo got back down onto his knees and took a good look at Riven’s cum and saliva coated cock. “I think I should get you cleaned before we make our way back to the room, what do you think?”   
  
“I think I would love that, Yasuo. So go ahead and take your time. Show everyone just how much you love me.~” Riven couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she ran one of her hands through her lover’s hair, keeping the other one pressed against the wall behind her so that she would have some form of balance with how weak her legs were starting to feel. But that wasn’t going to stop her from enjoying the feeling of her lover’s lips against her cock one more time.

When Riven grabbed onto the back of his head, Yasuo knew that he should get started. But he also knew that he could simply take his time because of all the people that were out here, giving him an audience to show off to. He even turned his head to the side and looked over at a few of the women that were watching him with shocked expressions. But he didn’t do anything other than look. Anything until he brought his attention back to Riven and flicked his tongue against the tip of her shaft.

From there, Yasuo moved slow and steady, purposefully taking his time as he dragged his tongue along her cock. Each and every inch was handled slowly and lovingly as he made his way down his shaft. He could taste his cum and his saliva mixing in with one another, giving him a slightly odd blend of flavors that worked well on his tongue. But it was good enough for him to start moving just a little bit faster. All the while, he kept his eyes locked on Riven’s to make sure that she was enjoying herself.

And of course she was. The feeling of his tongue against her skin, the way he looked her in the eyes, and the way he still managed to keep his strength under check when handling her dick. All of it made Riven all the more appreciative that she had a man like Yasuo as her lover. And she wasn’t afraid to show it as she looked out to the crowd and winked at a few of the people. “I hope you’ve enjoyed the show today. I know that plenty of you were staring far longer than you should if you didn’t enjoy it.~”   
  
Riven dragged her tongue along her lips before she blew a kiss to the crowd, turning her attention back down to Yasuo a moment later and seeing that he was eagerly just dragging his tongue along every inch of her shaft. “And someone certainly is attentive today. I love it.~” She smirked as she let go of his head, starting to feel the strength coming back to her legs as she started to calm down from her lustful high from early earlier. “But not as much as I love you, Yasuo.~”   
  
“I love you, too, Riven.” Yasuo chuckled under his breath as he took the tip of her cock into his mouth again. Having just finished licking each and every drop of her cum and his saliva off of her semi-hard member, he wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything he had missed. Which is exactly why he started to bob his head along her member, gently sucking it down his throat to make sure that he didn’t miss a single possible spot on her cock.

Fortunately, when he pulled himself back to the tip, he was happy to see that he hadn’t missed anything and the entirety of her shaft was clean after everything they had done. Yasuo slowly and carefully rose back to his feet, gasping when he suddenly felt both of Riven’s hands grabbing onto his rear end. But he didn’t say a word about it, used to feeling her hands on his ass. Instead, he planted a quick kiss onto her lips while he could. “How about we make our way back to our room? I doubt you want to stay out here with everyone now that we’ve had our fun.”   
  
“Maybe. Or maybe I just want to take my boyfriend back to bed so I can rest and then fuck him again before we leave.~” Riven didn’t exactly care about everyone that was around them right now, entirely focused on the feeling of Yasuo’s arms slowly wrapping around her body and keeping her close to him. Of course, she quickly wrapped her arms around his body as well, making sure to keep him as close as she could before planting a kiss onto his lips.

From there the two lovebirds started to slowly make their way back to their hotel room, uncaring about the people that continued to watch them as if there was going to be more of a show for them. Yasuo kept his arms wrapped perfectly around Riven’s hips while she kept her arms around his neck. And the two shared kiss after kiss after kiss as they left the crowd behind and took careful steps in making their way back to their room.

All the while, Riven could feel herself getting excited once again as they walked and made out with each other. The feeling of Yasuo’s lips against her own while his hands rested on her plump rear end left her craving his touch once again. Maybe she would let him fuck her while she laid down to rest. Maybe she would just ride him until she passed out on top of him and just pick things up from there when she had the chance. She didn’t know. And as she made her way through the halls of the hotel, she didn’t know if she even cared. Lust and desire coursed through her but she knew that she wanted to rest as well.

Luckily for her, Yasuo was the one to open the door to their hotel room and playfully push her away from him before closing the door behind her. Now both of them were in the room and it seemed like he knew exactly what was going to happen next. But before Riven could think about just what he wanted to do, she found herself on the bed and on her back, looking up at him and watching him crawl into the bed with her. “So… Are we going to have more fun together, or am I going to be cuddling with my boyfriend until I fall asleep?”   
  
“You’re going to cuddle with your boyfriend while you sleep soundly. Don’t think I didn’t notice how your legs almost gave out on you earlier.~” Yasuo smirked as he crawled into the bed and positioned himself next to Riven, bringing both of her hands around his body and making sure that she couldn’t leave with how excited and turned on she was. Though, he didn’t dare complain about the feeling of her cock resting against his back and his rear end, loving the warmth that radiated off of it.

With her lover in her arms, Riven couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She knew that he was right about her needing to rest. And having him in her arms certainly helped her relax and get comfortable. “I love you, Yasuo. This was an amazing few days we’ve spent together.”   
  
“I love you too, Riven.”


End file.
